


#Katsudamn

by lucycamui



Series: Love Hotels & Instagram [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Comedy, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Love Hotels, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex Toys, Social Media, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: Victor surprises Yuuri with a trip to an adult store and gets a little more than he bargained for. Or maybe that was the plan all along.“The colors match our Stammi Vicino costumes!” Victor’s eyes positively sparkled. Meanwhile, his hands held two packaged, decently-sized, ribbed, purple and blue vibrators. With gold rings around the hilts, presumably where they would untwist to replace the batteries.“You knew this wasn’t a toy store,” Yuuri accused flatly.“Well, technically, it is a toy store.”





	#Katsudamn

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a stand-alone, but does have a few references to the previous installments in the series (recommended to be read in order for the full hilarious experience).
> 
> Inspired in part, by [ this art](https://twitter.com/fayt/status/824280983805382656), which was in turn inspired by #LoveHotelsAreReallyAwesome.

“Yuuri. _Yuuri._ Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuuuriiiiiiii, look, Yuuri, please, look at these!"

Yuuri did not look. Yuuri did not want to look. Because he could pretty well guess at _what_ it was that Victor wanted him to look. And he refused to encourage his shameless fiancé. He refused to look.

“Yuuri, my darling, my angel, my life and love, my dearest husband-to-be, will you please look for me?”

There was Victor’s breath, rolling unfairly warm and pleasant over the nape of his neck, the kiss he teased across Yuuri’s skin pleading.

Yuuri looked. 

“The colors match our Stammi Vicino costumes!” Victor’s eyes positively sparkled. Meanwhile, his hands held two packaged, decently-sized, ribbed, purple and blue _vibrators_. With gold rings around the hilts, presumably where they would untwist to replace the batteries. 

Yuuri regretted looking. 

How he ended up, at an adult store of all places, he did not know.

Actually that was not true. He knew exactly how, and it all had to do with the Russian man who was bouncing excitedly on the heels of his feet before him. 

Victor Nikiforov, five time Grand Prix champion, Olympic gold medalist, last year’s winner of the _World’s Most Attractive Athletes_ ranking—and somehow Yuuri Katsuki’s fiancé—was absolutely delighted. His flirty pout begged Yuuri wordlessly, pink lower lip presented as a cruelly adorable vision.

“You knew this wasn’t a toy store,” Yuuri accused flatly. 

“Well, technically, it is a toy store.” Victor winked.

“That’s not what I thought you meant and you know that.”

It was their last planned day in Tokyo. When they had woken up, Yuuri asked Victor what he wanted to see before their flight back to Kyushu the following day. Victor had all-too-innocently tapped a finger against his lips as if in consideration, then mused about how Akihabara might be a good place to get some less traditional and more pop-culture type of souvenirs. 

About how there would _surely_ be some fiercely cute cat plushies for Yuri, how _certainly_ they might find some fantastically dramatic romance manga for Georgi, how _undoubtedly_ there would be beauty shops where they could buy an assortment of expensive and amusing face packs for Mila. How a trip to Yodobashi would _absolutely_ produce some creative stress-relief devices for Yakov… So Yuuri had agreed, after making Victor swear he would not try to sneak off into any maid cafes. 

Yuuri should have suspected something when he caught Victor smiling to himself more than usual as they rode the Hibiya line from Roppongi to Akiba. He should have been weary of how Victor’s attention flickered consistently to his smartphone, something he rarely paid attention to when out with Yuuri. He should have looked more carefully at the sign outside the shop that Victor very purposefully pulled him into. Should have known something was wrong the moment Victor had loudly declared, “Let’s check in here!” outside a particularly unimpressive-looking shop, the front of which was cluttered with displays of battery-powered dogs weakly crawling around a fenced table, puzzle boxes, and some anime-based figurines with unnatural proportions. 

Altogether, an unassuming toy shop. Except it wasn’t. The second they got inside, Yuuri saw what it really was. _A toy shop._

“Are we really getting those?” Yuuri sighed.

In response, Victor dropped the two vibrators into a basket, while Yuuri mentally questioned who shopped for sex toys with a basket.

“Why do you need _two_?” Yuuri asked, half-reluctantly tracking behind Victor as he continued along the walls of all sorts of _things_ that made Yuuri glad to have opted to wear his hat and facemask that morning despite Victor’s protests. Yuuri could count his lucky stars that it was early Tuesday and not a weekend evening, because he was sure he would not survive trying to duck around other customers or having someone snap a photo of the two of them shopping for such personal goods. 

“What do you mean why? Don’t you want to try using them on each other? Together?” Victor hummed a very familiar opera melody as he walked his fingers over a display of plugs. Yuuri wondered if it was possible to learn how to sink into the ground and disappear. 

“I-… I mean… t-that’d be…” Yuuri could not stop stammering, so he just stopped talking. 

Because he was not about to admit, out in public and standing in the middle of the _second_ floor of a sex shop, that yes, yes that sounded quite nice indeed and he would very much like to try that out. It was far too early in the day to be giving into visions of taking Victor apart with a vibrating purple toy, making Yuuri blush so hard he thought it just might shine through the fabric of his mask. 

“Where’s my seductive Yuuri from last night?” Victor teased and stopped in front of a shelf displaying several types of handcuffs and colored synthetic ropes. 

Yuuri focused on the tips of his shoes, because now his mind was adding a Victor with his wrists tied to a headboard to the vision. “He had help from some liquid courage.” 

It was different, being out in broad daylight, feeling way too casual and openly shopping for things reserved for the bedroom. Especially if anyone recognized them as Yuuri had gained quite a lot of media attention following the Grand Prix and Victor did not exactly blend into the Tokyo crowd. Their not-at-all secret relationship would make it quite obvious how anything Victor was plucking off the shelves would be used.

“Well, I like my adorably flustered Yuuri just as much,” Victor answered, gaze flickering to Yuuri’s face. “Although I would love it even more if I could see that blush of yours.” His fingers traced along the sliver of cheek not covered by the mask and laughed when it turned redder in reaction. 

“Cute,” he remarked as easily as ever, actually making Yuuri believe him. “Now what do you say, anything here look good to you?” Victor waved at the assortment of light bondage play products.

Yuuri would not admit it aloud then and there, but the idea of having Victor tied up and completely at his mercy was an appealing one. Perhaps he could use one or both of those vibrators on him, watch his pale Russian skin flush the most lovely shade of pink as Yuuri got his revenge for everything Victor had teased him through on their trip. 

“Yuuri?”

Victor’s smirk was far too sexy. How he stretched the vowels in Yuuri’s name and rolled the r, like a purr, always left him helpless. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably. Thinking those kinds of thoughts about his fiancé in the middle of an adult shop probably was not his wisest move. He mumbled something barely audible. 

“Can’t hear you, love.”

Yuuri huffed, puffing out his cheeks before repeating himself. “I said, I’d prefer to use one of your ties…”

Victor beamed beautifully and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, dragging him through the narrow aisles. “You think they have that same brand of vanilla lube? I liked it.” He paused to wink. “Especially coming off your skin.”

One day soon, doctors would scramble to publish a paper on the peculiar case of the first person to die from blushing too much. Victim’s name, Katsuki Yuuri. Root case: fiancé Victor Nikiforov. At least it would be a memorable way to go. 

Yuuri found that same brand of lubricant, and Victor celebrated way too loudly in his excitement. “How’d you even know about this place?” Yuuri asked quietly, wondering what kind of Google history he might find in Victor’s phone if he looked. He wouldn’t look. He didn’t want to know. 

“Lucky guess.”

“Someone told you.”

“Chris might have mentioned it.” Victor led them up to the third floor of the shop and Yuuri had to put in all of his strength to pull his fiancé away from a wall adorned in lacy, crotchless panties to complaints of _but Yuuri, those would look so great on your ass_. They probably would. However, he did not need his nightmares filling up with Instagram posts tagged _#katsudamn_ anytime soon.

“Should have known.”

“He’s also been sending me lists of love hotels to check out. Did you know there’s one with a room modelled like a train car?”

Definitely death by blushing. Yuuri could still feel Victor’s fingers stroking along the skin of his stomach, from their subway ride the night before. Every clichéd scenario was running a sprint through his head and he could not find it in himself to make the images of Victor pressing him up against the train car doors anything less than sinfully appealing. 

“And he says there’s one somewhere in Shibuya that has a stripper pole.”

There was a glint in Victor’s eyes, and Yuuri knew exactly the reaction he was going for. So instead, Yuuri straightened his posture, striding over to a corner full of literature. Dirty literature. He breathed a little easier seeing the majority of the titles were strictly in Japanese and wished Victor luck in trying to read any kanji beyond those that made up Yuuri’s name.

“When did you start taking relationship advice from Chris?”

“Less relationship advice and more tourist tips,” Victor chuckled, curiously plucking up one of the books and flipping through the pages.

“Those aren’t the typical kind of tourist tips,” Yuuri replied, his own fingers moving through a book detailing _the most romantic places in Tokyo_ and _dates plans which will land you in bed_. One of them suggested crane gaming to impress the person you were on a date with. Yuuri thought back to their first day in Tokyo and the several thousand yen wasted on Victor trying and failing to win dog plushies from one of them. It was less impressive than it had been hilariously pitiful, but they did end the night tangled up in bed together, so he supposed maybe the book had a point. 

Their few days in Tokyo had been far more adventurous than Yuuri initially anticipated. He thought they would spend it roaming the city, stopping at popular sightseeing locations, filling up Victor’s social media accounts with photos. He had not thought that a good portion of the vacation would turn into one centering around sex tourism. 

Not that he minded. Spending the majority of the morning rolling around in bed, smiling against Victor’s kisses was miles better than taking a train crowded by salarymen on their commute. Waking up in a penthouse suite in the center of the city, feeding each other overpriced breakfast in bed and laughing in relief when Yuuri nearly dropped sliced fruit onto expensive linens. Showering with Victor’s lips on his shoulder blades and fingertips massaging the backs of Yuuri’s thighs as Victor washed them for him, almost pointlessly as he was sullying them hardly a few minutes later. 

Yuuri adored how Victor’s hand had held onto his nearly all day when they were out together, then all night as they slept curled into each other, kicking to the side the stress and tension which had been all but unrelentless in the months leading up to the Grand Prix. 

A few days off to relax with Victor, even if it they had ended up quite unconventional, was exactly what Yuuri had needed. 

_“Ano, Yuuri, boku to ecchi shitai no?”_

Yuuri jumped from his thoughts at the Japanese words skimming across his ear, warm with Victor’s breath and low tone. “W-what?”

Victor smiled, phone in one hand, a phrase book of _dirty Japanese_ in the other. “Did I say it wrong?”

“N-no,” Yuuri stammered, heat rising through his cheeks once more and spreading down his neck, all the way into his chest to elevate his heartbeat. “That’s right, but, ummm… people don’t really use _ecchi_ too much anymore, it’s a bit old-fashioned. You can just say _sekkusu_ …”

Yuuri both loved and hated how Victor’s smile grew wider, clearly waiting on an answer. He was not mistaken, as Victor corrected himself a moment later, “Okay, then, _boku to sekkusu shitai no?_ ”

It was difficult to worry about whether there happened to be anyone else in the vicinity that might overhear Victor Nikiforov so casually propositioning his fiancé in his native language. Even all of his teenaged fantasies had not produced any of the scenarios they had gotten into over the past couple of days, all entailing the promise of more. 

“ _Shitai_ ,” Yuuri replied to Victor’s unabashed delight. Of course he wanted to. Yuuri doubted that even standing at the center of the podium in Barcelona would have felt as fantastic as being lost in all of Victor’s touches afterwards. Although, those two combined were certainly a goal for the next event. Gold at Worlds and Victor singing his praises in bed, even more than he had after the Grand Prix. Life would not be able to get more beautiful. 

“Right now?” Victor smirked, full of pride and accomplishment.

It sent a spark of defiance through Yuuri. “I thought you weren’t done shopping yet?” Yuuri slipped from Victor’s side and moved from the books to a display rack of costumes, the majority of them intended for women but several also designed as their masculine counterparts. 

“Are you going to dress up for me?” Victor was not done teasing, selecting a very impractical nurse’s outfit from the assortment of clothing. “They say love is the best medicine, Yuuri.”

“I think that’s laughter,” Yuuri corrected, cracking a smile beneath his facemask. “Try again.”

“My diagnosis is that you’re suffering from a severe deficiency of Vitamin Me?”

Yuuri actually laughed. It was hard not to when picturing the tiny, skimpy nurse’s outfit stretched across Victor’s muscular frame. That skirt would end up being far more indecent than intended if Victor actually attempted to get in it. “Got anymore?”

“Hmmm,” Victor thought for a second, looking at the costume. “Something about me being a matching organ donor?”

That time, Yuuri groaned. “You’ve ruined it.” 

Victor didn’t even flinch, switching out the white of the nurse’s uniform for one of navy blue. “Okay, how about a police officer? You can handcuff me and I’ll bat my eyelashes and tell you how I’ll do _anything_ if you let me off the hook.”

Yuuri crinkled his nose and the navy police uniform was back on the rack, Victor sorting through the others on offer. “We’ve got all the classics here, Yuuri. Alice in Wonderland? Fireman? Sexy devil?” Yuuri bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing harder with each suggestion. “How about a school girl, love? Doesn’t get any more standard fantasy than that.”

“If I were into school girls, I wouldn’t be with you,” Yuuri pointed out. 

To his delight, and horror, Victor then pulled out its counterpart. “School boy then?”

Yuuri impressed himself by not choking on his next breath of air. 

Victor noticed. The delight doubled. “Yuuri, you went to high school in Japan. Did you have a uniform?”

Most of high school and a good part of his time in university, Yuuri had been teased for his tendency to blush easily. However, all those instances combined could not hope to compare to how brightly and easily Victor drew that flush out. “Maybe.”

“Did you maybe ever happen to imagine getting in a Russian transfer student?”

Yes. More times than he could ever admit. Meaning all the time. That was fantasy number one. Hearing rumors about a strikingly handsome foreign student joining the upperclassmen. Age difference and totally lack of logic on why Victor would be anywhere in Kyushu be damned, Yuuri allowed himself to daydream. Imagined Victor joining the gymnastics club, smiling at Yuuri as brilliantly as he did in all his photoshoots. “Maybe.”

“What kinds of things did you maybe think about?” Victor pried on, taking the school uniform off the hanger and moving forward, toward Yuuri who shuffled back. “Did you scribble cute little doodles in your notebook? My name in hearts? _Nikiforov Yuuri?_ ”

“N-no…” Yuuri managed truthfully. Because he stopped doing that in junior high. His high school fantasies had devolved into the far less innocent. “But… in Japan, senior classmen would sometimes give the… one of the buttons off their uniform jacket to girls they liked and so sometimes, I imagined…”

“Asking me for it?” Victor helped him finish. 

“Not exactly.” Even fantasy Yuuri had not had the confidence to straight up ask fantasy Victor for a token like that. It had always been more along the lines of shyly stammering through some sort of greeting or apology to Victor in the school hallway one day and Victor finding it oddly appealing, offering the jacket button to Yuuri himself upon his graduation. “And, ummm, do you know what _kabe-don_ is?”

Victor raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “No?” His gaze flickered to the uniform jacket and he took it from the hanger, slipping it on over his shoulders. Yuuri’s heart started jumping hurdles. “What’s _kabe-don_?”

“Ah, it’s kind of a… it’s a popular trope in Japanese manga and tv,” Yuuri explained, taken by the way the jacket was half a size too small for Victor, tight across his chest and strained at his shoulders, holding his posture even straighter than usual. 

A brigade of high school fantasies flooded his mind and for a moment Yuuri wished the height difference between them was more pronounced, like it would have been back then. “ _Kabe_ means wall and _don_ is… it’s the sound your hands make against it. So kinda like, you push the other person against the wall and pin them there?” 

Never had high school Yuuri imagined that Victor would actually be pinning him to walls at some point in the future. Or kitchen counters. Or penthouse windows. Any vertical or horizontal surface, really, whenever the opportunity presented itself. Or that Yuuri could end up being the one doing the pinning, on occasion. 

“I’d love a demo,” Victor pressed and the thread of control Yuuri had been hanging from finally snapped. 

“Take that jacket off,” Yuuri instructed, tone firm and eyes flashing. Graciously, Victor listened and Yuuri grabbed him the moment the uniform was back on the rack. His fiancé followed too willingly, soft chuckles of amusement escaping when Yuuri directed them to a register, snatching the basket of purchases from Victor to deposit it atop the counter. 

The cashier glanced between Yuuri and Victor with disinterest, then scanned the items one by one before chirping out the total. Yuuri threw down several bills without any of his usual patience or polite mannerisms, exchanging the money for their new toys and vanilla-flavored lubricant. The receipt and change got shoved into the nearest pocket.

Victor threw a smile at the cashier, who mumbled something in Japanese after them once Yuuri seized hold of Victor’s wrist, jerking him away from the registers and down the staircase, past advertisements for Tenga eggs, lingerie, frighteningly large dildos, and _realistic dolls_. 

The idol pop which had been playing throughout the store faded once Yuuri had them out on the street. He released Victor’s wrist for a moment, producing his phone from his back pocket. GPS enabled, Yuuri typed in a search and scrolled through the results with a speed uncanny for someone with almost no social media presence. 

Victor opened his mouth to question Yuuri’s intention, only to be pulled down the street before he could form the first syllable. Yuuri kept his focus straight ahead, apart from the quick glance to his phone to ensure he was headed in the right direction. With a dancer’s precision, he wove them between other people on the streets, leading them off the main road onto smaller side streets. 

“Where are we going?” Victor question, although he had a good idea. 

“To show you.”

The grin on Victor’s lips widened when Yuuri turned a corner and headed straight for a building that Victor could now easily understand the purpose of. “Yuuri, I thought we had lunch plans.”

“They’ve changed,” Yuuri deadpanned, and Victor had no protest to offer. Not when Yuuri was tugging him through the lobby of a love hotel, selecting them a room and then maneuvering Victor into an elevator so quickly and efficiently that Victor could hardly enjoy the décor emulating a traditional Japanese inn. The next time they had time off, Victor would have to remember to research some proper _ryokan_ for a weekend getaway. 

The elevator doors closed with a quiet _‘ding’_ and Yuuri’s hands gripped just below the collar of Victor’s jacket, drawing Victor into him with a sharp and forceful pull. Victor groaned with disappointment when it was not immediately followed by an equally demanding kiss. 

“Sorry, is it unfair to tease like that?” Yuuri questioned, lips a millimeter away from Victor’s, heated breath mocking the kiss he wasn’t granting. His fingers hooked into the belt loops of Victor’s pants, tugging him closer to connect their bodies for the half a second before they reached their floor. Victor found the task of keeping himself from stumbling out to the room Yuuri had chosen to be a difficult one. 

Yuuri was on him before the door finished shutting this time, tearing off his hat and facemask. Hands on Victor’s chest, he drove his fiancé back step by step, until Victor’s heels hit wall behind him. 

Without giving warning, Yuuri grabbed hold of Victor’s shoulders, shoving him back against the wall. Using significantly more force than usual, Yuuri slapped both his hands on either side of Victor’s head, bracing himself against it. He pinned Victor to it with a sharp look and the domineering presence he had grown good at conveying in his short program. Victor whimpered, eyes wide at Yuuri as if he were one of the seven wonders of the world. 

“That’s _kabe-don_ ,” Yuuri said, trailing one hand down the front of Victor’s jacket, undoing the buttons as he went. Victor shivered under his touch, quiet whine coming from him when Yuuri undid his belt one-handed and untucked his shirt, fingertips purposefully avoiding skin.

“Yuuri,” Victor complained when Yuuri leaned in, teasing another kiss and tipping away from it at the last moment, barely brushing his lips across the curve of Victor’s jaw instead. “Is the no kissing going to become a thing with you?”

“You lied to me,” Yuuri replied, shrugging off his own coat and letting it fall to the floor. His attention was fully on Victor, hands firm on his hips, pulling them together but ensuring that he held Victor back from grinding up against him. 

“Would you have gone if I told you the truth?” Victor attempted to arch up again and seek out a bit of the friction Yuuri was keeping from him, but Yuuri slid a knee up to press into one of his thighs, pinning his leg back and preventing the action. 

“Yes.” Yuuri’s teeth nipped at Victor’s earlobe in time with his reply. 

“Then no harm done,” Victor smirked, laughing at the disapproving click of Yuuri’s tongue and the roll of his eyes. “Or did you not want to try out our new toys right away? Get me withering beneath you?”

The smolder in Yuuri’s eyes sparked. “Get on the bed.”

Victor swiped a kiss across Yuuri’s cheek, ducking out from under him, and he sprinted for the bed. Clothes dropped after him and Victor did not miss Yuuri’s chuckle as he moved discarded pieces of their wardrobe to a chair, then carried the blacked out bag they had brought with them to the bathroom, where he unpacked and washed one of the toys. 

When he stepped back into the main part of the hotel room, Victor was already sitting back in the bed in only his skimpy black underwear. 

“Did I tell you that you could strip?” Yuuri demanded, making his way across the room.

“Should I put it all back on then?” Victor countered with a smirk, patting the pillow beside him in invitation. 

Yuuri faltered, not having expected to have his words turned around on him. “Victor… work with me here.” He pouted, sliding onto the bed, knees dipping into the mattress. In hand, he had one of the new, cleaned toys and the bottle of lubricant which Victor had personally requested. 

“Sorry love.” Victor smiled, tilting his body into Yuuri’s and his head back. The pink painting Yuuri’s cheekbones was unobstructed now, facemask removed.

“Apology accepted,” Yuuri said, fingers slipping into strands of silver, angling Victor’s head how he wanted. Victor and his lips warmed into the kiss, parting easily. He sucked at Yuuri’s tongue with leisure, hands finally settling on Yuuri’s hips and drawing Yuuri over to straddle his lap without breaking the kiss. 

Just as easily as always, Yuuri sunk into each brush of their lips, gentle nips and softly pleased sighs, the caress of Victor’s touch encouraging Yuuri to grind his ass against Victor’s groin. They moved in sync, pulling hushed moans from each other as they rutted together, until Victor’s lips curled into a smile.

“I want you to pull me into love hotels more often.”

“We’d never get anything done,” Yuuri said and lifted himself off Victor long enough to strip the last layer of clothes from between them.

“We’d get each other done,” Victor said, arching off the bed as Yuuri’s fingers danced over his thighs. 

“I will leave right now,” Yuuri threatened, breaking apart Victor’s amused apology by wrapping his fingers around the Russian’s half hard cock. 

Words lost to a quiet muttering of, “ _Ahh, Yuuri,_ ” Victor rested back against the pillows, silver lashes fluttering. “Mmm, you really liked the uniform then. We should have bought it.”

“We can get you one that fits better,” Yuuri answered, feeling Victor harden and grow in his hand as he stroked, kissing the pleased murmurs from Victor’s mouth. 

“Somehow I think you’d like that even more than me,” Victor smirked, so Yuuri twisted his wrist, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the slit to smear the precome gathering there, applying pressure just under the curve of the tip. Victor buckled in reaction, driving Yuuri forward and catching him in another kiss. 

Pace of his strokes stuttering, Yuuri kissed back, mewling into it when Victor’s hands kneaded his buttocks, his fiancé purring in appreciation. 

“Did you use toys on yourself before?” Victor asked, biting Yuuri’s lower lip and pushing up further into the blissful friction, rubbing his cock against Yuuri’s. 

“N-not really,” Yuuri said, wrapping his fingers around both of them, sliding firm but slow strokes up and down. “I was always… living with someone. Family, then roommates. I-… I worried.”

Victor’s mouth wandered down the side of his neck, gently nibbling and sucking at patch of skin to adorn him in temporary marks that could fade before they returned to Hasetsu. “Sometimes then?”

“Less than I wanted,” Yuuri admitted, a hand slipping down between Victor’s legs. His fingertips traced the underside of his fully erect shaft, palming at the base and at his balls. Victor spread his legs to accommodate Yuuri’s exploration, smiling at the click of the lubricant bottle cap being opened. 

“Did you fantasize about me?” Victor questioned, voice less steady than before, the rim of his entrance being teased by Yuuri’s fingers.

“Always,” Yuuri confessed, swallowing the combination of a moan and a curse from Victor as he pressed one slicked finger into him. The way sounds tumbled from Victor’s mouth when they were like this always spurred Yuuri on, chasing more of them, each sigh and murmur like a prize to be collected.

With the second finger, Yuuri twisted and curled them inside Victor, drawing out the hushed words of praise which fell from him as if completely natural each time that Yuuri was the one slowly and deliberately taking him apart. 

The fragrance of vanilla intensified when Yuuri dribbled more of the lubricant down along Victor’s perineum, being purposefully messy, and drinking in the hiss when the cool liquid hit Victor’s heated skin. 

Yuuri slid in a third and stretched him slowly, exchanging kisses until Victor began whining against his mouth, begging for more. “If this is how you repay me for all the teasing earlier, I obviously need to do it way more often,” Victor groaned and bucked when Yuuri pushed deep inside him, finding his prostate, causing every muscle to tense with the rush. 

“Don’t make me gag you.” Yuuri smiled, seeking to draw out more sharp moans with another curl of his fingers, before pulling them out and wiping the slick off on Victor’s thighs.

“Kinky.”

Yuuri laughed and touched his temple to Victor’s, shutting him up with another deep kiss. When Victor gasped into it, he smirked, encircling Victor’s stretched out entrance with the tip of the blue vibrator. He shifted with Victor, sliding off his lower thighs to rest between them. Victor spread his legs further for Yuuri, who pushed the lubed up toy into Victor at a maddeningly leisured pace, millimeter by millimeter. 

Victor threw his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, nails digging into the skin as he already began to plead. Once the toy sunk in till the ring of gold at the hilt met the ring of muscles, Yuuri started to thrust it in and out, still unrushed, loving each mewl and utterance of his name which spilled from Victor.

His thumb found the switch at the base, turning on the first setting. A moan ripped itself from deep in Victor’s throat, the vibrations trembling through every nerve ending. Yuuri drove the toy further inside, angling it so the vibrations could hit the perfect spot that had Victor arching as beautifully as he did out on the ice. 

Perhaps Yuuri did not have as much experience on using such toys on himself as he wanted, but it was enough to know what he liked and he copied the motions on Victor, switching the setting to the next level. 

Victor’s skin glistened in the low lights of the hotel room which bounced off the cream colored walls and bathed Victor in a warm glow. The droplets of sweat beading on his skin glimmered, reflecting the lights and quivering as Victor trembled under Yuuri’s ministrations. 

Left hand keeping Victor’s legs pushed apart, Yuuri admired how the paleness of Victor contrasted with his darker skin tone, how the blood pooling low in Victor’s body seeped color down his thighs. 

Upping the pace with which he fucked the toy into Victor, Yuuri shifted back. He closed his fingers around Victor again, stroking with the thrusts, rewarded by Victor’s first blissed out swear. Yuuri leaned down, flickering his tongue over the head of Victor’s cock before sucking it into his mouth.

His name sounded like a cry, Victor’s hands plunging into his hair. “Ahh fuck, Yuuri, that’s—” Hips snapping up, Victor’s fingers tugged at the dark strands in warning and Yuuri pulled off. He tightened his grip around the base of Victor’s cock, staving off his orgasm. 

The complaint melted against Yuuri’s lips when he removed the toy, switching it off and tossing it aside. Understanding Yuuri’s intentions, Victor found the bottle of lubricant, squeezing some onto his hands to warm it before coating Yuuri in a few skillful strokes. His legs hooked around Yuuri’s waist, pulling them together. 

Yuuri slipped a hand under Victor, caressing the small of his back, and guided himself into Victor with the other. They exhaled into the valley between their mouths, sharing each other’s breaths for the moment before Victor whispered _please._

Yuuri thrust in, stealing a satisfied moan straight from Victor’s lips. In the weeks following the Cup of China, they had practiced finding the perfect rhythm until it became as natural as skating on the same ice, taking turns in leading each other.

Victor nuzzled at the crook of Yuuri’s neck, littering his throat and shoulders in kisses. His groans mixed with praise, scattering between English and Russian, between the soft pleas of _Yuuri, ahhh_ , and _oh, fuck, you’re so good…_

Yuuri dug his fingers into Victor’s hips, lifting him as he snapped forward, and Victor threw his head back against the pillow, swearing in neither of the previous languages. Laughter spilled from Yuuri before he could stop it. Thankfully, Victor’s blue eyes sparkled as he caught Yuuri’s gaze, cupping his fiancé’s face in his hands. “Yuuri, I—” Another hard and purposeful thrust left Victor breathless, smiling into the kiss Yuuri bestowed upon him, “I love you… so fucking much.”

Pleasure rippling through Yuuri swelled with the warmth in the crudely affectionate words. The burst of emotion hit him hard, like the realization he had skated a perfect program at the conclusion of the Grand Prix, like Victor’s first confession. 

Being with Victor was an adventure and a surprise every single day. The ridiculous moments of finding themselves nearly running to a love hotel before midday had even hit made Yuuri want to overflow as freely in love as Victor, who was always so comfortable in expressing it no matter where they were.

Yuuri kissed a moan off Victor’s mouth, his own blending in as he drove them both over the edge, into white sparks of bliss, leaving them gasping against each other’s skin. Victor’s arms slid down, wrapping around Yuuri’s back in a loose embrace. Scattering more kisses across his skin, Yuuri pulled out, Victor tugging him down to rest on top of him the very next moment.

“No I love you too?” Victor teased, fingers trailing down Yuuri’s back in adoring motions.

Yuuri lifted his head from Victor’s collarbone, skimming another kiss over his lips before smiling back. “You know I do. Is it genuine if you have to ask me for it?”

“Yuuri, you can’t fuck your fiancé that good and then not say it back, you’ll break my heart,” Victor pouted, stroking back Yuuri’s sex-messed hair.

Yuuri quieted him with a kiss and the words whispered back, in practiced Russian. Victor nearly squealed, throwing his arms around Yuuri once more and showering his face in delighted, fleeting pecks. 

“How long do we have left on the room?” Victor asked as Yuuri plucked up tissues to wipe Victor’s chest and abdomen clean, smiling when Victor purred at the action.

“A little over an hour.” Even in the heat of the moment, Yuuri had reasoned that booking it for longer would probably end up meaning exchanging their last day in Tokyo for a few more rounds in bed—or in a variety of other locations. Although, that sounded more and more tempting by the second. Yuuri had enough of Tokyo. He hadn’t had enough of Victor. 

“Are those toys waterproof?” 

Victor’s grin told Yuuri all that he needed to know. He asked anyway. “ Yeah, I think so. Why?”

“Because we need to shower if we’re going back out, but I still want to show you that we definitely made the right choice in buying two.”

They paid a late fee on the room.

~~~~~~~

_v-nikiforov just posted a photo._

Yuuri’s back was to Victor in the unfiltered photo, face in profile and tilted down. His hands were on the waistband of his jeans, clearly having just slipped into the pair which worked miracles in showing off his toned skater’s posterior. Directly behind him was a very unmade bed.

**v-nikiforov** _Every reason I could ever need to love Tokyo. Or any city in the world._ #katsudamn #ASSets 

View all 206 comments  
**minako-okukawa** Hiroko says she’s glad you’re both enjoying your trip. Looking forward to seeing you both again tomorrow.  
**sukeota3sisters** 勇利、かっこ良過ぎます。。。  
**christophe-gc** I’d like to point out that’s a different hotel room from the one Victor posted a photo of last night  
**minako-okukawa** Holy shit, you’re right.  
**phichit+chu** #gettingsome  
**yuri-plisetsky** I’m reporting you. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> *ecchi = dirty things/sex  
> *sekkusu = sex
> 
> *"Ano, Yuuri, boku to ecchi shitai no?” = "Hey, Yuuri, do you want to do dirty things with me?"  
> *"Boku to sekkusu shitai no?" = "Do you want to have sex with me?"
> 
> *"Shitai." = "I want to."
> 
> *勇利、かっこ良過ぎます。。。= Yuuri looks way too cool.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [@lucycamui](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com)!


End file.
